


Private Practice

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Deepthroating, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teacher Fantasy - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You just got hired at Karasuno as the new math teacher. Ittetsu Takeda had to take some time off to take care of his sick father, so the boy’s volleyball team was in need of a new faculty advisor. Takeda assured you that it wouldn’t be hard, you would have fun, and he would be back soon. So, you took the job. You were pleasantly surprised to see the team’s coach, Keishin Ukai. You knew nothing about volleyball, but damn if he didn’t make you want to learn.Public Sex, Slow burnWarning: drinking
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	1. Perverts and Meat Buns

“Alright class, don’t forget that you have your homework packet on graphing parabolas due tomorrow.” Your class lets out a collective groan. “Oh don’t fuss, you guys have known about this for a week. I’ll be checking my email tonight so I can respond if you have any questions, but I won’t respond to anything sent after 21:00. Enjoy the rest of your day, see you tomorrow!” Your students wave goodbye and send you a little “Thank you, Sensei” or “see you tomorrow, Sensei.”

Once your classroom is empty you sigh and sit down at your desk, slouching into it. You check your phone to see another text from Takeda:

Takeda - Enjoy your first day of practice! You’re going to love it, I promise! Thank you again so much for doing this!

You smile to yourself. You don’t know any other grown man who texts with so many exclamation points. You send a message back:

[Y/N] - Of course. It's no problem. I’m already talking with the assistant coach from Nekoma to set up the logistics of the training camp this month, just like you asked. I hope your dad is doing better.

Takeda - You’re the best!!!!!! :) And thank you, he's already doing better!

You put your phone away and pack up. With a deep breath and your last moment of silence for the next couple of months, you walk to the boy’s volleyball gym. You hear yelling inside but don’t think too much of it until you open the door and are greeted by absolute chaos. A short ginger is yelling at an angry looking kid with black hair while bouncing up and down like a kangaroo. A bald boy has his shirt off and is swinging it over his head while a sleepy looking boy with black hair yells at him to get dressed. A short boy with a streak of blonde hair in the front tackles a much larger kid with long brown hair and a beard, and is … is he biting him?

Suddenly, a loud voice booms from beside to you, and you jump, “WOULD YOU KIDS CUT IT OUT! PRACTICE STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO, DAMNIT!” You take a good look at the owner of the voice, and your breath catches in your throat. He’s an exhausted looking yet attractive man with dyed blonde hair pulled back in a headband. His toned body is noticeable through his clothes and he smells like a fresh cigarette, not that you minded. He must have heard you because he looks over and unclenches the fists at his side, “Oh! I’m so sorry. Um, can I help you?” 

Before you can answer, the bald kid (still shirtless by the way) runs over, “well hello there cutie! Ignore the old man, how can I help you?”  
“Tanaka!” Tsukishima, a student in your advanced math class, snaps a warning from the other side of the gym. “Don’t be jealous Salty-shima. You gotta be faster if you want a chance at the ladies!”  
“What's your name, gorgeous?” the short kid with the streak of blonde hair asks. The boys stare at you as you open and close your mouth like a fish out of water, having no idea what to say. You take a second to recover then speak, “I’m [Y/N] Sensei. I’m your club advisor while Takeda Sensei is away taking care of his father.” 

The gym is dead silent. 

A young man with short black hair grabs the heads of the two boys in front of you and forces them down into a low bow, “We are so sorry [Y/N] Sensei! Tell her how sorry you are!” He hisses at the boys under him. The short and bald one lets out a chorus of “we’re so sorry” and “we didn’t know” and “it won’t happen again!” as the team looks on in fear of the black haired young man. You sigh, “it’s alright boys. You're not the first ones to mistake me for a student. I know I look young. However,” you cross your arms in front of your body and look at them disapprovingly, “I am concerned that you would approach any girl like that.”

They look mortified as they stare at the ground. The coach grunts, “that was an awful way to introduce ourselves to our new advisor. Everyone in a line for proper introductions! Daichi let go of Tanaka and Noya, you’re about to snap their necks.” The young man who you assume is Daichi lets go of Tanaka and Noya, and all the boys scramble to get into a straight line while Tskuishima snickers. The coach leans down to speak to you, “I really am sorry about that. They’re good kids just … dumbasses.” You’re silent for a second before letting a laugh bubble out of you. “Alright, I trust you coach …”  
“Ukai.” He provides his name and extends his hand, “Keishin Ukai.” You shake it with a smile, “Nice to meet you Coach Ukai.” He blushes, “please, Coach Ukai is my grandfather. Just call me Keishin.” Daichi speaks up from the line, “Ready coach.”

The boys go down the line and introduce themselves. Tanaka and Nishinoya apologize once again, bowing deeply. You are relieved to see Tanaka once again has a shirt on. Once the introductions are done you smile, “it's nice to meet you, boys. I’m really excited to be your advisor while Takeda Sensei is gone. He speaks very highly of you all. I’m already talking with the Nekoma coaches to work out the logistics for getting us up to the next training camp!” Hinata bounces in excitement, “THAT’S AWESOME! Thank you Sensei!!!”  
“Hinata Boke shut up, you’re too loud!” Kageyama hisses from beside him. Keishin sighs, and you get the feeling this is a normal occurrence. 

You watch practice with the club managers, and they keep trying to help you understand what's going on. You really do try to focus on practice so you can learn more about the sport, but it's a little hard when a certain coach keeps distracting you. “DIVE FOR THE BALL YAMAGUCHI! I BETTER SEE A BRUISE ON YOU BY THE END OF THE DAY!” He yells at the scared looking, freckled boy. “Yes coach!” he squeaks out. 

Practice ends and you stand with Keishin as the boys clean up. “You’re awfully mean to them you know.”  
“Huh? Oh it’s … it's tough love.” He looks a little embarrassed to be scolded. You laugh and wave a hand, “don’t worry. Takeda told me that your grandpa was waaaaay worse. He also said that you’re a sweet guy, but I shouldn’t let you and Coach Nekomata rope me into drinking the first night of training camp.” He chuckles, uncrossing his arms and relaxing, “Specs said that, huh? Well, I wouldn’t listen to him too much. He’s just a lightweight. You’ll be fine if you can handle a couple beers.” You scrunch up your face in disgust, “I hate beers. Will you tough guys laugh at me if I get a fruity cocktail instead?” 

When you look back up at Keishin, you find that he was staring at your scrunched up little nose with a hint of a smile on his face. He notices he’s been caught and snaps his attention away to the boys collecting the volleyballs, clearing his throat, “don’t worry, none of the guys will tease you. Well … actually I take that back. The old fart Nekomata can be an ass.” You giggle, and Keishin smiles at the sound. 

Hinata bounces up to the pair of you, “COACH! Can we get some meat buns from your shop! Tanaka and Noya have to buy us some because they harassed [Y/N] Sensei.”  
“Again we really are sorry!” Tanaka yells from the other side of the gym.  
“You can have a meat bun too!” Noya adds. You look at Keishin, “you own a store.”  
“Oh yeah, well it's my family’s,” he turns to the boys, “You guys have to eat a proper goddamned meal when you get home. A meat bun isn’t dinner!” The boys all nod enthusiastically, and you can’t help but smile. Keishin grunts, “alright. Finish cleaning then, Daichi, you’re in charge of locking up. I’ll go get them ready.” The boys holler in excitement. 

You look at Keishin, “You mind if I come with you, coach?”  
“Not at all. Do you have a car here?”  
“No, I take the bus.”  
“Ok, I’ll give you a ride then.” The two of you leave the gym and head to his car. “So, Keishin, did you use to play?”  
“Yep, I used to play here as a setter.”  
“That's what Sugawara and Kageyama are, right?” He smiles, “exactly. Seems like someone was paying attention today.” You blush a little, “what can I say, I’m a teacher, so I love to learn.” He huffs, “I was never good at school. Hated it actually.”  
“That’s a shame. I bet if I was your teacher, I could have changed your mind.” Unknown to each other, you both let your minds drift to unclean places. 

You reach his car and he walks around to hold the passenger side door for you. You curtsy slightly, “why thank you. What a gentleman,” then climb in. “Yeah, well um,” he clears his throat, “we’re gonna be working together a lot so I just want us to have a good relationship.”  
“So you did this for Takeda Sensei too?”  
“What? No.”  
“So I’m special?”  
“I’m gonna make you walk, damnit.” You laugh as he starts the car, knowing it was an empty threat. You don’t notice him smiling and watching you laugh as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

On the road, he pulls out some cigarettes, “want one?” You shake your head, “no thanks, I’m not a smoker.”  
“Oh, is it ok if I do?”  
“Sure. It’s your car, and you’re a grown man.” He nods and lights it up, blowing the smoke outside the car, “It’s a nasty habit, I’m trying to quit.”  
“That’s smart. It is really bad for you. In the meantime though ... it's pretty sexy.” He coughs, and the car swerves a little. “Sorry! Took too,” cough, “big a,” cough, “huff,” cough cough.

You smile at his red face as he parks outside his store. You go ahead and get out of the car on your own, then follow him in. He opens the store door for you and holds it. You smile at him again, but he is intently focusing on the ground right next to you. You bite your cheek to hold in a chuckle as he leads you behind the counter, grabbing an apron, “You can just sit here while I heat up some meat buns for the meat heads.” You laugh, “You’re really good with them, the boys.” He huffs, “they’re turning my hair grey.” 

You watch him as he heats up the food, admiring him. What he’s doing really shouldn’t be so attractive, but you can’t help but stare at the cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he moves around large boxes. His muscles flex and his shirt rides up ever so slightly, letting you see his hips as he stacks some chips. You are getting a little worked up and are grateful when the boys finally burst in. “SENSEI!” Tanaka and Noya yell as they bow to you. Ennoshita chuckles and pats them on the backs as their foreheads almost rest on dirty shop floor, “get your wallets out pervs. I think I’ll have an ice cream too.”  
“Oh we can get ice cream too!?!?” Hinata yells. “You guys are gonna scare away all my customers!” Keishin yells right back. 

You laugh as the boys clean out the meat bun display. Tanaka and Noya walk over slowly with a meat bun and popsicle in their extended hands, faces red and avoiding eye contact, “We really are sorry [Y/N] Sensei.” You roll your eyes and stand up, walking around the corner, “what is it with you boys? I already accepted your apology. Daichi is the only one still mad at you, buuuuut,” you take their offerings, “I’ll never turn down free food. Thank you.” You smile sweetly and watch them relax, “Oh! and great job in practice today. I didn’t understand most of what was going but Noya, your receives were awesome, and Tanaka, that one spike where you slammed it through Tsukishima’s block was incredible!” 

The two apologetic perverts hang onto your every word as Keishin watches you with a smile on his face. Suga elbows Daichi in the ribs to get his attention, making him look at the coach. Suga mischievously wiggles his eyebrows. “Suga, no,” Daichi says. “Suga, yes,” Suga replies, “we’re gonna set them up.”


	2. You Should Have Listened to Takeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get roped into a night out drinking and regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is fairly heavy drinking in this chapter

“PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS DAMNIT!” Keishin yells at Hinata and Noya as they run around in the back of the bus. They were the only ones with so much energy this early in the morning. Well, them and you who had just drank a shit ton of coffee to prepare for the first driving shift. “Keishin, you’re gonna wake up the well-behaved ones who are sleeping. Plus, you really can’t blame them. They’re just really excited for the training camp.” He yawns and settles back in the front passenger seat, “You’re too soft.”  
“Ever thought that maybe you’re too hard? Come on, how can you be so grumpy all the time with those cuties bouncing around.”  
“Hey, we’re not cute.” You hear Noya mumble from the back. You smile. Keishin was probably right, you did coddle the boys a little. 

These past three weeks have been some of the most hectic yet fulfilling of your life. You made a point to go to every single practice so the boys didn’t feel like they were missing anything with Takeda Sensei’s absence. At least that's what you were telling yourself. 

“You good to keep going for another hour?” a very sleepy Keishin asks you from the passenger seat. You smile as some of his normally pulled back hair hangs in front of his brown eyes. You wished you could tuck it behind his ear. “I’m good Keishin, go back to sleep. You’ll need your energy when we get there.” He grumbles out something resembling a “thanks” and closes his eyes again, quickly falling back asleep while using his bundled up jacket as a pillow. 

The two of you had made it a tradition to go to his family’s store after practice, even if meat buns weren’t on the menu. The first two days you left with him after practice so the two of you could sit down and he could tell you everything you needed to know, catching you up to speed on everything Karasuno Volleyball. On the third day you knew everything you needed to and were about to head home alone when the boys noticed. Suddenly, they started bugging Keishin for meat buns again, and he looked to you for support. So with a laugh you changed your plans and drove with him to the store again while Daichi locked up. This would happen every time you were going to leave without Keishin. Suga would whisper to Hinata and next thing you knew, Keishin was being called upon after hours to satiate the teenagers’ never-ending appetites. It was quite a funny coincidence. 

Soon you didn’t need an excuse, and it just became a habit to stop at the store for a bit after practice. The two of you no longer just talked about volleyball or teenagers. He still won’t let you buy anything from the store and must have given you at least 30 free popsicles at this point. His mom complained about the inventory loss until she met you and realized what it was for. She then, much to Keishin’s displeasure, proceeded to show you hundreds of photos of him as a baby. She repeatedly commented on how cute you and Keishin’s babies would be (at least 3 by her request) until Keishin dragged you out of the store with a face as red as a tomato. He grumbled that he would see you tomorrow and ran back into the store. The two of you hadn’t talked about it since, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what Mama Ukai had said. You two would make some damn cute babies. 

You pull the bus over and turn on the overhead lights only to be greeted with a chorus of groans. “Yeah, yeah I know. This is the only stop before Nekoma so poop now or forever hold your pee.” You giggle at your dumb joke and Keishin looks at you with disgust. “You’re a grown woman.”  
“So?”  
“What kinda grown woman makes potty jokes?”  
“Grown women with taste.” You unbuckle, “and sleep-deprived grown women who are really about to enjoy a quick nap while their humorless counterpart finishes the road trip. Now shoo,” You shove him, and he gets out of the passenger seat with a grumble. “Sour puss,” you tease before curling up in the warm spot his body left and pulling the blanket over your head. 

Suga watches as Keishin smiles lovingly at the bundled mass that is your sleepy form before turning to the back of the bus, dropping his soft gaze for his trademarked scowl, “you heard the woman. Last chance to use the bathroom before we get to Tokyo.” Some of the boys hop off to go relieve themselves and Keishin follows. Suga skips up next to him, “Hey coach you should give your jacket to [Y/N] Sensei so she can use it as a pillow like you got to.” Suga walks away, and Keishin watches him confused. But, now that he thought about it, it was a good idea. He just didn’t see why Suga cared. 

When everyone gets back from the bathroom, Keishin nudges you gently and you pout, “What?” He scoffs at your protruding bottom lip and hands you his jacket. “Here, use it like a pillow. Like I did. You won’t sleep otherwise.” You take the jacket, pleasantly surprised by the thoughtful gesture. “Thanks, Keishin.”   
“Sure,” he grunts out then gets in the driver’s seat. Suga turns to Daichi for a high five only to find the captain fast asleep against the window.

The shaking of the bus quickly lulls you to sleep.

\-------------

You’re in the shop with Keishin, sitting behind the counter with your feet propped up watching him unload something heavy. His back muscles flex under his tank top, his strong arms deliciously on display. You have a free popsicle hanging out of your mouth, and you absentmindedly lick up its side to catch the melting tip before it drips onto your chest. Keishin notices you staring and turns, watching you right back, his eyes laser-focused on the way you lick and suck your popsicle. 

You slide it to the back of your throat, closing your eyes and letting him watch you swallow around the sweet treat. He clears his throat, “you just gonna sit there, or are you going to come over here and help me?” You pull the popsicle out of your mouth, placing it down on the counter. “Mmmmm I guess I will, since you’ve been such a gentleman.” You stand up and walk over to him, wearing one of his old volleyball jerseys. 

You bend down to grab a roll of paper towels to stack and he grabs your hips, spinning you around to face him, “I didn’t mean help unpacking.”  
“Oh? What did you mean then, coach?” He leans down, his hot breath fanning over your lips. You can smell his last cigarette. “This,” he growls and starts to ….

\-------------

“[Y/N]!” You jump awake, almost falling out of the passenger seat. Some of the boys snicker. Keishin looks down at you, smirking, “You’re a heavy sleeper there, teach.” You pout and feel something wet on your chin. Jesus fucking christ had you been drooling? If you drooled on his jacket you were going to jump into oncoming traffic and end it all. You wipe your chin as subtly as possible, “it’s a blessing and a curse. Did you really have to scream to wake me up?”  
“I tried being gentle at first! Not my fault you were dead to the world. You should be grateful! The boys wanted to set off the bus alarm.” You glare at the teenagers in the back and they avert their gazes guiltily, some even going as far as to whistle nonchalantly. 

You look outside the bus and see that you’ve arrived. A group of boys in red jumpsuits are exiting the building, waving. “KENMA!” Hinata yells and hops out of the bus. “I guess we’re here,” you say as you try desperately to fix your hair in some way. You look to Keishin for help. He shrugs, “what?” You roll your eyes. Men are truly useless. You stand up to stretch and find that you had been hugging his jacket during your dream. You dream … that's right. You had a wet dream about your volleyball coach like a teenager. Of course in your dream you wouldn’t have a gag reflex, and you were really craving a popsicle now. 

You groan and hand his jacket back. “Thanks for the pillow.” He nods and takes it, “no problem. Let’s go meet the cats.” You nod and hop out the bus, smoothing down your shirt. Keishin wasn’t going to tell you that you had more been cuddling with his jacket than using it as a pillow, and he was damn jealous of the fabric. He looks around before bringing it to his face and sniffing. It smelled like you now and he smiled.

You step out of the bus and feel out of place. The boys were all socializing as coaches Nekomata and Naoi waited for you and Keishin. You walk over, waving, “Hey there gentlemen,” you turn to Naoi, “You must be coach Nekomata. You look great for your age, sir. Very minimal wrinkles. You don’t look a day over 70.” The younger coach stares at you, confused about how to respond until Nekomata starts cackling, “Well aren’t you a spunky one. [Y/N], I assume.” 

You smile and turn to the older man, extending a hand that he happily shakes, “That would be me, Coach Nekomata. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You let go of his hand and turn back to the young coach with a sweet smile, “Hey Naoi, it’s nice to finally meet you too. Thank you so much for all the help while I was trying to get the team up here.” He smiles and shakes your hand with a much softer grip than his Sensei’s. “Of course, I know training camps can be a little overwhelming. Didn’t want you to struggle too much through your first one.” You giggle, “How thoughtful, and I was just kidding by the way. You don’t look more than a day over 30.” 

The 26-year-old sputters where he stands and Nekomata cackles again, smacking Keishin on the back, “I like her! I wouldn’t be too mad if specs never came back. She’s fun! You joining us for drinks tonight, [Y/N]? It’s a tradition.” You look at Keishin and see him frowning. The frown lines go deeper than usual, and it doesn’t seem playful. Is he genuinely upset about something? Naoi drops your hand, “You should come, [Y/N]. I promise the old man’s not half bad once you get him drunk.” You smile up at the handsome ex-setter. 

“Alright, but Takeda already warned me not to match you drink for drink, so don’t even try.” Nekomata laughs, “HA! Don’t listen to that lightweight! You’ll be fine.” Jeez, this was worse peer pressure than college. “We should go inside and get the boys settled,” Keishin huffs. You nod, “right, good idea. HEY BOYS!” you call out to your team and they turn to you, “We’re gonna head in now and get settled!”  
“I can show you where your rooms are,” Naoi offers. Before you can accept, Keishin speaks up, “I’m pretty sure we all remember from last time.” He takes a step closer to you, looming over your shoulder. Naoi nods respectfully, “Of course. We’ll see you all for breakfast in 30?” Keishin grunts, and with that, Nekoma’s coaches walk away, rounding up their own team. 

You look up at Keishin’s disgruntled face, “You okay, Keishin?” He looks back down at you, and his gaze softens ever so slightly. “Yeah … just hate that man. He annoys the shit out of me.”   
“Nekomata?”  
“Yeah, sure. Come on.” He walks to the bus and grabs your things. “Hey I can get that!” You protest. “They’re already on my shoulder, come on. Lock up the bus.” He starts walking to the building, and you do as he says. 

Once the boys are settled in, you and Keishin walk to your room. The faculty from each school got their own classroom to crash in, and since Karasuno only had you or Takeda and Keishin, you were shoved into a small, old one so they could save the bigger rooms for those who needed it. You roll out the futons as Keishin puts your things down. “This is .... cozy,” You say. The futons are practically right next to each other. Another inch or two and you would make a queen-sized bed. Keishin looks away and rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, it usually isn’t a problem for me and specs. He’s pretty small and doesn’t move around much in his sleep.” 

“I don’t see why it would be a problem for us either. I know how to keep my hands to myself. Do you?” Keishin grunts in response and unpacks some of his things, essentially ignoring your question. How interesting. Soon it’s time for breakfast and the two of you walk to the cafeteria. You see a bunch of the team managers serving the athletes. “Isn’t that basically slave labor?” You ask Keishin. He chuckles, the indents from his earlier intense frown finally fading, “pretty much. We’re gonna have to take a shift too.” You gasp, “wait a damn minute, Takeda didn’t tell me about that! Kitchen duty would have been a deal-breaker. I feel bamboozled!” 

Finally, you are graced by one of his rare smiles, “Then it’s a damn good thing specs didn’t tell you.” You can’t help the small blush that rises to your cheeks. Your blush and Keishin’s smile quickly fade as Naoi calls out to you, “[Y/N], Ukai, over here!”  
“Look at that we’ve been invited to sit with the cool kids,” you tease. Keishin’s frown returns, “they aren’t cool.” You sigh, “I can’t take you anywhere Keishin, play nice, damnit.” You smile and walk over, tugging Keishin along with you. 

Breakfast passes pleasantly … well for you. Keishin and Nekomata are inches away from jumping over the table and strangling each other, but no one else seems concerned, so you just let it happen. You get to meet the rest of the coaches and faculty at the camp. Everyone seems really nice. It terrifies you how much food the boys are inhaling though, especially Hinata. How does such a little body have so much room for food? Does his mother not feed him at home? 

You follow the rest of the teams into the gym, and everyone starts warming up. You take time to look around and assess the other teams, and admittedly, you got a little worried for your boys. You foresaw a lot of penalty laps in their future. Tsukki was not going to be happy. 

You were right. The team was in the middle of trying numerous new strategies, and all of them were failing. After the last game, and penalty lap, of the day, most of your boys head off to the showers. “You did great guys. Slowly but surely it’s coming together! I can tell!” You desperately try to cheer the boys up. They all mumble half-hearted thanks. Then Hinata perks up, bringing a smile to everyone's’ faces, “Thank you [Y/N] Sensei! I think so too! I’m going to go do some extra practice with Bokuto!” The human embodiment of sunshine runs off. You turn to Keishin, “Are they gonna be okay?” He sighs, “yeah. They are just in the middle of some awkward growing. It’ll all come together.” You smile, “Good.”

Coach Nekomata comes walking over with a purpose to his step, “KEISHIN, [Y/N] LET’S GO!” Keishin groans, “oh fuck me I forgot about that.”  
“You know you don’t have to go right? It’s been a long day. You deserve some rest.” You place a hand on his upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze and a soft smile. He gazes down at you, about to speak until Naoi calls out, “Ukai, you about to chicken out? Too tired after losing all day?” He smirks as Keishin’s jaw clenches, “Let's go, city boy, good luck keeping up with me.” Coach Nekomata cheers, “Haha that’s the spirit.” You just groan. This is why women lived longer than men. You shoot a text to Takeda:

[Y/N] - I tried my best, but I got roped into going out. Aaaaand Keishin is gonna have a drinking competition with the Nekoma coaches.

Takeda - Make sure he drinks water! And Godspeed!

Takeda - You’re amazing!

Takeda - Thanks again!

You smile down at your phone as the four of you walk to a nearby bar. “Who are you texting?” Keishin asks. “Takeda, he’s wishing me luck and told me to make sure you drink water.” Keishin scoffs, “I’ll be fine.”  
“Oh yeah, you will be, because I’m taking care of you.”  
“No you aren’t.”  
“Am too.”  
“Are not!”  
Coach Nekomata yells from in front of you, “Would you two stop bickering like an old married couple!” You and Keishin blush, stepping away from each other. Naoi huffs from beside him, brow furrowed. 

The four of you get a table at the bar, and Nekomata quickly orders a round of shots. “There’s no way I’m drinking that,” you protest. “Oh come on! It’s a right of passage!” Nekomata pouts and holds out the glass. You sigh, “would you believe me if I told you I can’t because I’m pregnant?”  
“Not at all!”  
“Well fuck, alright.” You take the glass and raise it. “For the battle at the Trash Heap!” the old man calls. “For the battle at the Trash Heap!” The three 20-year-olds respond. Everyone takes their shot, and you have to fight to hold in a cough. It’s been a while since you’ve drank like this, and you’ll be damned if they find that out. The men all order some beer while you get a nice cocktail. 

The night is fairly pleasant until Naoi pulls out a deck of cards, “I say we play kings.” Everyone was already very tipsy, so it was a bad idea to play a damn drinking game. “Let’s do it!” Keishin says. “Keishin,” you plead, “you can’t even win at kings. The only reason to play is to have a fun way to drink, and I think we’re already having lots of fun.”   
“Oh let the boys have fun,” Nekomata says, “We’ll cover for them tomorrow.”  
“Maybe you can cover for Naoi, but I can’t cover for Keishin. I’m no coach, it’s all too complicated!” Naoi softly places a hand on your knee, “I bet you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, [Y/N].”

Keishin coughs from your other side, eyes trained on Naoi’s hand on your body, “She is, so get us another drink.” The two men stare at each other for a moment until Naoi concedes and goes to get another round. As his hand leaves your leg, Keishin visibly relaxes. Nekomata stands up with a wobble and speaks, “while he’s gone I’m gonna drain my tank. Behave, children.” He wags a finger as he walks away. 

Once the two of you are alone, Keishin scoots closer, his hand resting dangerously close to your leg, almost as if he wanted to erase Naoi’s touch with his own. You turn, looking up into his eyes, “How are you doing Keishin? Have you been drinking water?” He nods silently, his eyes flitting over to your leg every now and then. “Good,” you place a hand on his knee, rubbing it with your thumb soothingly. His heart stops in his chest. “I really can’t cover for you tomorrow, Keishin. You’re irreplaceable.” His voice comes out breathless, “[Y/N], I …”  
“MISS ME?!?!” Nekomata yells. 

The two of you jump away from each other. Keishin’s face was flushed, and you were sure yours was no better. Hopefully, they would believe you when you just blamed your state on the alcohol. Naoi comes back with a round of drinks, and you take one too. Hopefully, the boys didn’t need you till the morning. Yeah … they were gonna be fine with Diachi in charge. 

\-------------

The four of you stumble back to the school, Nekomata cackling, Naoi humming, and you holding up a grouchy Keishin. You say goodbye to the Nekoma coaches and carry your colleague back to your room. “Here you go, you big baby.” He plops down onto his futon and groans. “Keishin, think you can manage to brush your teeth and go to the bathroom yourself before bed?” He glares up at you, “I’m not a child, [Y/N]. I can take care of myself. And I’m not even that drunk!” He goes to stand up and stumbles. You reach out to catch him, but don’t account for how much bigger he is than you and are quickly pulled down on top of him. 

You land on his chest with a grunt, sitting up only to find yourself straddling his hips. You both freeze, staring at each other with flushed faces. You break the silence first, but don’t move, “We should get ready for bed.” He nods, “yeah.” You awkwardly get off of him and gather your stuff. The two of you part ways as you head to your respective bathrooms. Once in the lady’s room, you clutch your chest, begging your heart to slow down. “Holy fuck!” That was better than your dream, but it was real. You could get used to that position, being on top of him. Or did he like to be on top?

You shake your head, “get it together,” you say out loud. You couldn’t be thinking about this kinda stuff. Jesus, you were already starting to get wet just from a daydream. You quickly wash your face and brush your teeth before slipping into your PJ’s. Just an oversized t-shirt and a pair of old boxers that had Goku on them (don’t ask). This wasn’t sexy, so you’d be fine, right? You walk back to the room and find Keishin sitting there, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with … his hair down. Fucking shit he looked good with his hair down.

He notices you out of the corner of his eye, “Oh hey, I um ...I’m setting a couple of alarms, and I got us two water bottles.”   
“Thanks,” you go over to grab one, and he finally takes a good look at you. “[Y/N] … are you wearing pants?” You turn around to find him bright red and staring. Oh yeah … your t-shirt completely covered your boxers, shit. You nervously laugh to try and break some tension, “haha yeah!” You lift up the hem of your shirt so he can see Goku. He smiles, “where the hell did you get those?”  
“Now now, coach. I can’t just go around spilling my fashion secrets. Then everyone will look as good as me.”  
“Not possible.”

You almost miss it. He said it quietly under his breath, but you catch it, “Why’s that?” You take a step forward. He looks up at you from the ground and swallow’s nervously, “Cause they can’t?”  
“Why?” You kneel down in front of him. He doesn’t answer you. He just stares. You scoot closer, “Keishin?”

He grabs your hips and pulls you on top of him, pressing your lips together. You yelp in surprise as he brings a hand to the back of your head, holding you there as his other hand squeezes your ass. You could still taste his last drink on his lips. This wasn’t right. This isn’t how you wanted to first kiss him, not like this. You try to pull away, but he keeps you close. You push on his chest and manage to lean back enough to free your lips with your foreheads still pressing together. “Keishin stop, it’s late, we’re drunk, and a hundred teenage boys are down the hall.”

He stares at you for a minute, then lets go, “right … sorry. Shit, [Y/N] I …”  
“It’s ok. Let’s just get to bed. We have another long day tomorrow.” He nods and you climb off his lap, quickly crawling under the covers of your own, cold futon. “Goodnight.”  
…  
“Goodnight.”


	3. His High School Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little (*cough cough* a lot) of help from Suga, you and Keishin finally "talk."

It had been four days since you went to volleyball practice, and the boys were starting to ask questions. “Coach, where is [Y/N] sensei?” Hinata asks after missing a relatively easy receive. Keishin frowns, “focus on the ball. You can ask stupid questions once you can actually play the damn game.” Hinata flounders for a second, unable to think of a response. He sadly walks to the other side of the net, ready for the next drill. The team looks on with discomfort. Sure, Coach Ukai was grumpy, but he was never just plain cruel. Suga pats Hinata’s back lovingly and looks at Daichi. They were going to fix this. They had to. 

\-------------

You weren’t mad at Keishin. You did like him, after all. His timing was just shit, and now it was … awkward and .... uncomfortable? What would you even say the next time you saw him? The two of you obviously had to talk about what happened. You were two grown-ass adults. You could talk about a drunken kiss in a gross high school classroom during the dead of night while you were wearing Goku boxers, obviously. So why were you avoiding the conversation like the plague? The boys were smart, they definitely knew something was wrong by now. Was it shitty of you to abandon them? 

You hear a knock on your classroom door. Speak of the devils and they shall appear. “Hey, [Y/N] Sensei, can we come in?” Suga asks with his head popped in the door. You smile, “sure, come on in.” Suga enters with Daichi and hands you a popsicle. You laugh, “What’s this for?”  
“Well, you haven’t been at practice lately, so the team’s been worried about you. We don’t know if you're sick, busy, or something else,” the devious, silver-haired setter places an emphasis on the last option, “and thought a popsicle might cheer you up.” You take it with a smile, “Thanks Suga, this is really thoughtful.”  
“So why haven’t you been at practice?” Daichi cuts in bluntly. Suga elbows the captain in the gut. “What he means is, can we do anything for you that might help bring you back to us?” 

You sigh, “There’s no need. I’ll be back soon. I just need a little time to figure out some personal stuff.” Suga nods knowingly, “alright, we understand.” He bows and starts to leave your classroom, quickly spinning back around, “actually, oops, my bad, Sensei, I forgot. So, yes we still do understand, and we really want to respect your boundaries, but we need a favor tonight.”  
“Oh? Alright, what’s up?”   
“Coach Ukai is busy tonight after regular practice ends, but a bunch of us want to stay behind and practice our synchronized attacks. After the incident with the Vice Principal, we would feel a lot better if we had adult supervision, just to be safe. So, can you stay late with us?”

You take a moment to think. The kids needed you, and Keishin wasn’t going to be there. Plus, this was literally part of your job. You smile, “Sure, I’ll be there when practice ends.”   
“Great!” Suga claps, “We’ll be in the girls’ gym.” Daichi manages to bow one more time before Suga tugs him out of the room by his sleeve. 

\-------------

You walk to the girls' gym late at night with your headphones in, humming along to your favorite song. You hear the bounce of volleyballs on the gym floor through your headphones and enter confidently. “Hey, guys,” you say before looking up to see the gym’s inhabitants. As you take off your shoes and put down your things, the balls stop bouncing. You look up curiously to see a sweaty and shirtless Keishin standing next to a row of empty water bottles along the net. “Oh … “ you squeak out. Fucking Sugawara. You didn’t know if you had the authority to, but if you did he was doing a million flying laps every practice for the remainder of his high school career. 

“Hey,” he says nervously.   
“What are..?”  
“Why are…?  
You both start speaking at the same time then stop to let the other finish. You stare at each other for a moment before you finally burst out into nervous laughter, breaking the uncomfortable silence, “We ...We’ve been parent trapped?” He looks at you confused, but with the ghost of a smile on his lips, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Suga and Daichi came to me today asking why I wasn’t at practice. Then, they asked me if I could do them a favor and supervise while they did extra late practice in the girls' gym since you would be busy tonight.” Keishin thinks for a moment, then chuckles, “I’ve temporarily banned extra late-night practices to try and force the boys to relax for once. To make sure they don’t sneak in here, I stay and …” He motions to the water bottles.

“Are you trying to practice the floating sets that you had Kageyama learn?” He looks away, embarrassed, “Yeah. Thought it would be shitty of me to demand my players do something that I can’t. I want to, yah know, lead by example and … stuff.” You walk a little closer, “I wouldn’t feel too bad about that. My old gym coach couldn’t even walk up a flight of stairs.” He snickers. “Plus,” you continue, “you’re getting old, so don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
“Hey!” he growls back, his trademarked scowl returning to his face. You loved that scowl.   
… woah. Loved? Reel it back in, inner monologue. Let’s calm down. 

You laugh, hoping it will pull attention away from the pink tips of your ears. He watches you with a slight smile as your laughter surrounds him. He missed your laugh. You look up at him, taking a step closer, “I’m not mad, by the way.” His brows furrow as he tries to understand what you are saying. “The kiss, Keishin.”  
“Oh…” He looks away, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Like I said, I’m not mad just kinda … disappointed. That wasn’t how I wanted our first kiss to be.” He looks up at you, wide-eyed, “So you wanted a first kiss?” You scoff, your cheeks pink, “well yeah, just not like that.” 

He smiles, “So how did you want it?” He takes a step towards you. “I don’t know … under a blooming cherry blossom tree with swans dancing around us.” He chuckles, “Yeah, that was never gonna happen. What would you settle for?” You look into his eyes, now less than a foot away from him. You could easily reach out and touch him. “Why the hell are you shirtless, Keishin?” He shrugs, “it was hot.”   
“You are.” The air between your bodies is suffocating as you just stare at each other. You push a hand forward, through the palpable tension and place it on his firm chest, feeling his racing heartbeat below. 

He slowly brings his hands up to hold your face, bringing you closer till your body presses against his. “So are you, [Y/N].” He leans down and gently presses his lips to yours, savoring the moment this time. This feels so much different. It’s so much better. You sigh and slide your arms up to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer as he drops his hands to your waist. He moves his soft lips against yours, and you reciprocate, kissing him back. 

Things quickly start to get heated as your lips part just enough for him to question them with his tongue. You breathlessly open your mouth and let his tongue slide in. He moans and drops his hands to your hips, holding them tightly as he starts to play with your tongue inside your mouth. You whine and tangle your fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently as he explores your mouth. He groans and rolls his hips. You can feel the stiffening cock in his gym shorts. 

He pulls away from your lips with a wet sound, “Woah. Shit, [Y/N].” You chuckle, “Yeah, woah.” He smiles, “we’ll have to continue this later.”   
“Why later?”  
“We’re in the gym.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“You were a student here, right?” He nods. “Ever wanted to fuck in the storage closet?” Keishin takes a deep breath, looking down at you as if you were god herself. He swallows heavily, “Fuck yes.” You take his hands and pull him to the storage closet. He looks around before closing the door behind you.

The lights are off, the only illumination coming from the moonlight through the window. He slams you against the wall and quickly captures your lips again, slipping his tongue back in your mouth. You kiss him back with a moan, wrapping a leg around his hip and pulling him close. He grinds against you with a groan, pinning your arms above your head with only one large hand. Jesus fuck, this man was going to make you flood the gym and cause water damage. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles lightly before letting go and taking off your shirt. Thank god you wore a cute bra today. He kisses you more as he gropes your chest over your bra and continues to rub himself against you. 

He lets go of your lips, a trail of saliva connecting them as he pulls away, panting. He catches your eye for a moment before leaning down to kiss your neck, letting go of your wrists to reach both his hands around your back and unhook your bra. He massages your bare breasts now while mouthing at your neck. You run your fingers through his hair, taking off that damned headband and tossing it to the side. He licks your earlobe, pulling a moan out of you before asking, “where’s the condom?” You look at him confused, “What?”  
“The condom.”  
“Shit.”  
“Did you really just suggest fucking in the storage closet and not have a condom on you?” The question is worded aggressively, but he says it with a kind and playful smile on his face. “Maybe. But it’s fine, I’ll just suck your cock.” The smile quickly falls from his face to be replaced by shock. He stutters, “wh..what?”  
“Your cock. I’ll just suck it since we don’t have a condom.” He leans back as you pull your hair into a ponytail. “You don’t have to, [Y/N].”  
“I want to. Don’t worry, you’ll return the favor later.” 

You quickly turn the tables, pressing his back to the wall and dropping to your knees in front of him. Many things had happened tonight that Keishin did not expect. But this, you topless and on your knees in front of him eager to suck his cock, was his favorite surprise of the night. You run your thumbs over his “V” line, tracing his happy trail down to tug on the waistband of his shorts while biting your lip and looking up at him, “may I ... coach?” 

He takes a deep breath, “[Y/N], you’re going to be the death of me.” You giggle and snap his waistband, “So is that a yes?” He swallows and nods, “fuck yes.” He helps you get his shorts and boxers down quickly, his hard cock accidentally slapping against your cheek. “Shit! Sorry, [Y/N]...” You cut him off, “don’t apologize anymore. That was hot.” You wrap a hand around his cock, pulling a sweet groan out of him. He was already so worked up. You would have to take your time. You make sure he’s watching you as you let some of your spit drip onto his cock then use it as lube as you slowly start to pump up and down his shaft. 

You lean forward and start giving him little kitten licks to the tip of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of your tongue as you continue to stroke him. He raises a hand from the fit at his side, “Can I … you know, touch you?” His voice is strained, his pupils blown wide. You nod and go back to licking his cock. He gently pets your head, running his fingers through your hair with a sigh. You go to the base of his cock and lick a stripe up the underside of it, swirling your tongue around the tip when you reach it. He moans, “oh … fuck.” You chuckle. He sure did like to curse in bed. 

You continue to love every inch (and there were a lot) of his cock, licking it up and down and kissing along every delicious vein. He is biting down hard on his bottom lip, hard, trying to hold in his moans. “Keishin, why are you being so quiet?”  
“I don’t want us to get caught damnit, so hurry up.”   
“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow, letting go of his cock. “Wait! Shit, shit! No that's not what I meant! Take your time, do whatever you want!” You smile deviously then pout, “Awwww you really hurt my feelings, Keishin. I don’t know if I’m in the mood anymore.” He grunts, unamused. You giggle and kiss each of his thighs, “Maaaaybe I’ll continue if …. Hmmm lemme think, what could you give me?”

“Alright, enough of this shit,” he growls and grabs you under the arms, pulling you so you’re standing up again. You squeal, “Hey! What are you doing?” He turns and pushes your back to the wall then attacks your neck, kissing it and making your knees go weak, “if you’re going to be such a tease, then I play with you till you are begging to suck my cock. Now, how does that sound?” You just moan and nod your head. How was this man so fucking hot? He slides his hands inside your pants but stays over your panties as he starts rubbing you. You gasp, grabbing his shoulders to hold yourself up. 

You moan, your nails stretching his bare skin. He groans into your neck, “Fuck, I can feel how wet you are through your panties. You might have to throw these away. Did you really like licking my cock that much?” As he asks the question, he slides the crotch of your panties to the side and teases your bare slit with his finger, just rubbing it through the wet lips but never pushing inside. You whimper, “I … I did. Please, please put it in.” He chuckles darkly, “hmmmm I don’t know, maybe I’m not in the mood anymore.” You whine, “Keishin pleeeease. I’ll suck your cock. I promise. I’ll make you feel so good.” 

He bites down your neck, making you yelp. He licks the mark to soothe it, sliding his fingers up to your clit and rubbing it slowly, “I know you will, baby.” You moan loudly now that he is pleasuring your sweet spot. Your legs squirm and threaten to give out beneath you. He kisses and sucks on your neck as he abuses your sensitive clit, rubbing it in small circles, lubricated by your own juices. You bring a hand to his hair, tugging on it, and pulling a moan from him. He kisses and mouths at your jaw, then nibbles on your ear as he applies more pressure to your clit. You gasp and moan, “Keishin, I, oh god, I’m close. I’m so close. Please let me finish, and I’ll suck your cock! I want to! Please!” 

He speeds up his ministrations for a few more seconds, then pushes you over the edge. You scream out in pleasure as he continues rubbing you through your orgasm, sucking on your neck, and leaving plenty of marks. But you were a little too preoccupied at the moment to scold him for it. You moan gently as you come down from your high, and he lets you go, pulling his hand out of your pants. He kisses your cheek, “how do you feel?” You breathlessly laugh, “Amazing, you … you did that with just your fingers. I can’t wait to see what you can do with your tongue … or your cock.” He chuckles, “really?” he kisses your cheek again, “I would love to show you.” You bite your lip, “later, but for now,” you wrap your hand back around his cock, “I believe I owe you a blow job.”

You kiss his cheek before lowering down to your knees again. He sighs as you just lick the tip of his cock again and brings his hands to your head, gently holding it. Then, with a smirk you slide a little over half his cock into your mouth, almost hitting the back of your throat. “Fuck, [Y/N]!” He moans loudly and tightens his grip in your hair. You moan around his cock, causing him to hiss as you start sucking on him, hollowing out your cheeks and licking him inside your mouth. He keeps his hips still, biting his lip again to muffle his moans. You swallow around his cock and taste some of his salty precum on your tongue. He groans and pumps his hips lightly. 

You look up at him and he meets your eyes with a groan, “Fucking shit. You really are so fucking sexy.” You moan again and place your hands on his thighs, swallowing around him once more and winking. He chuckles and holds your head in place as he starts moving his hips, slowly face fucking you. The wet sounds of you sucking his cock fill the closet. Keishin watches as his cock disappears into your mouth over and over again. He moans and starts moving faster, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth. He pushes in a little too deep and hits the back of your throat, causing you to gag. “Shit, sor…” he starts to apologize and pull away, but you grab his ass and pull him back towards you, forcing him back into your throat. You cough a little, squeezing him tight and causing him to hunch over in pleasure. 

He gasps and moans as you take deep breaths through your nose to relax your throat and take him deeper. Your nose touches his pelvis, and his coarse hair tickles your nose. “Fuck … I didn’t know you could deepthroat.” If your mouth and throat weren’t occupied, you would have laughed. You start swallowing and sucking again, tucking your thumb in your palm and squeezing down. Hopefully, the internet was right and this will stop your gag reflex because this isn’t a dream and Keishin definitely isn’t as small as a popsicle. 

He moans, not even trying to hide his sounds anymore as he starts thrusting again. The sounds of your gagging mixes with the wet sounds of the blow job as your spit drips down your chin and your eyes water. He keeps moving faster, his balls hitting against your chin. “I’m close, I’m so close, baby.” You swallow again, no longer tasting his precum as it slides directly down your throat. With one final twirl of your tongue, he presses himself all the way inside you, gasping and his hips sputtering, he cums. You can feel the warm liquid shoot down your throat, and you swallow every drop. You keep gently sucking on him as he cums, loosening your grip on his ass. 

After a second, he lets go of your head and pulls away. Once his soft cock passes your lips, you cough and gasp for air. “Woah, [Y/N]?” He drops down next to you, “are you okay?” You give him a shaky thumbs up and he pulls you into his chest, wiping the tears off your face. You continue to cough until your face is no longer red. You wave him away, “I … I’m fine. Really. That was fun. Plus, when you finish that far down my throat, I don’t have to taste your cum.” He laughs and pulls you back, petting your head, “That was amazing, thank you. But we don’t have to do it again.”  
“I want to, and I need the practice. I can’t almost have an asthma attack every time I deepthroat you.” He kisses the top of your head, “I can’t wait to actually sleep with you in a proper bed where we can be comfortable, and I can take my time.” You chuckle, “you just came and you’re already thinking about next time?”   
“It’s hard not to with such a beautiful woman in my arms. You make me a greedy man.”  
“It’s hard? Really? Cause it feels soft right now.” You wiggle your butt against his deflated cock. “You know that’s not what I meant, damnit! Fucking shit, you really know how to ruin the damn moment.” You burst out laughing in his arms. 

\-------------

Suga pulls a reluctant Asahi to the back windows of the girls’ gym. “Suga, please, we shouldn’t peak on our Senseis.”  
“We need to make sure they actually talk instead of just running away again.”  
“This is incredibly wrong and intrusive.”   
“Hush and lift me up.” The friendly giant groans in distress as he helps Suga up so the mastermind can get a good grip on the bars of the window. 

The boys watch as you and Keishin talk and laugh as you step closer … and closer. Then …  
Asahi pulls Suga away from the window with a bright red face, “We are done!” Suga nods triumphantly, “yes we are! Team saved!” He raises a hand for Asahi to high five, but the Ace just walks away muttering, “Why am I always the unintentional voyeur in this author’s stories?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be one of my longer works. I'm guessing around 5 chapters, but I promise I will make the build-up worth it! Let me know if you want to see something with Takeda Sensei.


End file.
